A Walk Down Memory Lane
by Nutmeg44
Summary: Hogwarts is a place to make memories. For Draco, some of those memories are more pleasant than others.


**A/N**: Written as a gift for **LooneyLunaFan** for **Smutty_Claus 2014** at Livejournal. It's a bit more angsty than I usually write or intended based on the prompts but it was fun to write. Much thanks to my beta **Nova.8** for her constant prodding.

**Warnings**: Underage sex (Draco is 17; Ginny is 16)

**Rebirth** is not abandoned. I will have more updates, I promise. Just trying to make my life fit into my hobbies.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was not amused to be trapped in the Hogwarts Great Hall, surrounded by former classmates he had no interest in seeing and making nice with former Professors he would sooner forget, but apparently he had no control over his life anymore.<p>

That control rested securely in the hands of Pansy Parkinson-Zabini, the veritable harpy (and his best mate), and her husband Blaise Zabini (his other unfortunate best mate). They had insisted that he attend the Annual War Memorial Ball with them rather than sit at home like a surely shut-in. But honestly, Draco would have rather stayed at his flat, drinking Scotch and listening to the wireless than being forced to endure all the 'togetherness'.

"Remind me again why I'm here," He grumbled, for the third time in the last hour.

"You're here to celebrate the end of the war and the fact that you lived to tell the tale. Now, shut up and enjoy yourself," Pansy replied, as eloquent as always.

"I do that all the time without having to surround myself with all these…_Gryffindors_," the blond man replied.

"I seem to remember a time in the not-so-distant past when all your thoughts were about Gryffindors," Blaise smirked.

"Shut up, Blaise!" Draco fumed.

He turned on his heels to march in the general direction of the bar when he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing next to the bar was the only woman to haunt his sleeping and waking thoughts, Ginny Weasley. He hadn't expected her to be here. Part of the reason he was less than enthusiastic about his forced attendance but also the reason he had agreed. The sight of her standing there now was making Draco anxious and excited in equal measure.

"I guess that past isn't nearly as distant as we thought," Blaise whispered in Draco's ear. He was still frozen in place at the sight of the former Gryffindor.

"How many times have I told you to shut up already, Blaise?"

"Just the one." Blaise turned his attention to the redhead who had captured his friend's attention. "Grew up very nicely, didn't she?" Blaise commented, unabashedly.

"Yes, she did," Draco replied, absent-mindedly. He was too busy appreciating the curve of her back and the slope of her neck in her navy blue gown. The dress exposed a daring amount of back; a style apt for the rebellious redhead.

"You should go talk to her," Blaise suggested.

"No, she won't want to see me."

"You don't know that for sure," Blaise insisted.

"I do. Besides, it doesn't matter now." Draco sounded despondent but still didn't tear his gaze away from the redhead.

At that moment, the girl in question turned away from the bar, wine in hand, and locked eyes with her blond admirer, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"It seems to me it does," Blaise whispered.

In the moment their eyes met, the room around them seemed to dissolve. Nothing existed but the two of them. Hufflepuffs dancing, Ravenclaws chatting, Slytherins drinking. Everything else seemed to turn to vapour leaving the two stunned former lovers. The air seemed to crackle in the space between them. Draco was aware of Blaise standing next to him, but his friend seemed insubstantial, like a fine mist. He wanted to look away. For the sake of his heart he needed to look away. But he couldn't. It was never a skill he had mastered during their brief time together, ages ago, and it wasn't a talent he possessed now. He never could break eye contact with this girl. He was completely defenceless where she was concerned. Exposed. Like she could see into his very soul and knew exactly what made him tick. What were his fears. What was his weakness. Incidentally, those revolved around her after a while. They continued staring at each other for what felt like hours, but was in fact only a matter of seconds, before she smiled again and broke eye contact, turning back to Hermione, who was deep in conversation with Neville and Luna.

Unbidden, memories of a time long past came to the forefront of Draco's mind. Unconsciously, he remembered the first time that smile had been directed at him. It was in his final year at Hogwarts, the war was about to reach its peak and everyone's nerves were pulled tight. Draco and Blaise had just left the library and were heading back to Draco's room when a commotion further up the corridor caused them to delay, largely out of curiosity.

* * *

><p><em>Draco didn't know what to make of her. Not when he was twelve and she defended Potter against his bullying in Flourish and Blotts. Not when he was fifteen and she hexed him into next week to escape Umbridge's office and definitely not now as she marched down the corridor towards him looking livid. The memories of the Bat Bogey Hex jumped quickly to his mind and Draco did a quick mental recap to see if he'd done something to piss her off recently. Nope. Nothing came to mind. <em>

_While he was doing his mental checks Ginny had managed to reach the blond and push him up against the wall to snog him senseless. Initially, Draco froze from the shock, but within seconds of realizing he wasn't hexed, he became an active participant in the snog. Snogging the littlest Weasley was not what he had planned for his afternoon but if this kept up, well, his plans could change. _

_Before long, Draco had regained his control and had also gained the upper hand of the situation, reversing their positions pinning the Weasley girl against the very wall he occupied a moment before. Almost as quickly as it began the kiss ended. Ginny Weasley was pushing firmly on Draco's chest. Meeting her eyes, Draco gazed with part shock, part intrigue at the girl before him. He was at a loss for words. Apparently, the same could not be said for the redhead._

"_Thanks, Malfoy. That was just what I needed." With a smirk that could rival his best, the first of many he would receive, the petite redhead side-stepped the lithe blond and made her way back down the corridor from which she had come; leaving a stunned Slytherin, and a corridor full of confused onlookers, in her wake._

* * *

><p>Pulled from his memories by the hand on his shoulder, Draco turned to his two oldest friends in the world. Pansy looked concerned and Blaise was handing him a glass of Scotch.<p>

"I can't stay here. I need to get out of here," was all he said before turning on his heels and exiting the Great Hall.

He had barely made it out of the Hall before a new wave of memories assaulted him. He really should have just stayed in the Hall; at least there was liquor there. He had just walked past an unused classroom when another memory came to the fore.

* * *

><p><em>It had been a week since his very strange encounter with the Weasley girl and he was still unable to keep his mind focused on anything else for too long. He had gotten a detention from Professor McGonagall for transfiguring his neighbours' rat instead of his own and almost blew up the Potions classroom when his mind wandered mid-stir, much to the distress of Professor Slughorn and to the embarrassment of himself and the Slytherins present. He needed to know the motivation behind her osculation. Was she just taking the mickey? Was it a joke, trying to humiliate him? He had to admit, but only to himself, that if it was his discomfiture she was after, she was well on her way to succeeding. <em>

_For the entire week he had been accosted by random students wanting confirmation about the rumours. Was true that they were secretly dating? Was true that they had been caught shagging in the corridor and if it they were secretly eloping? The rumours had gotten more and more ridiculous and Draco had taken to hiding in the Library, Slytherin Common Room or his private room to escape the speculation. It was time to get to the bottom of the madness. He had spotted her leaving Charms with that Looney Ravenclaw she was friends with and decided there was no time like the present to find some answers. _

_Waiting in an unused classroom, Draco watched as the blonde girl and the redhead walked past before he reached out and grabbed Ginny Weasley by the arm, pulling her into the room and sealing the door._

"_Malfoy? What did you do that for?" The redhead snarled. "Luna's going to think I ditched her," Ginny commented, folding her arms across her chest. _

"_I doubt she even noticed." Draco dismissed the comment._

"_You're probably right, but that's not the point. What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny leaned against the door, adopting an air of nonchalance._

"_I need to know what that kiss was about, Weasley." Draco's stance was not nearly as relaxed but it was clear that he held the upper hand in this conversation. _

_In reply, the redhead smirked but showed no other indication of answering. _

"_I'm serious, Weasley. Were you just messing with me? Trying to embarrass me? What was it?" Draco's irritation was rising with every question and with it, his voice. _

_In response to his obvious irritation, Ginny silenced the room. No need to have the whole school listening in on this conversation. She had not been ignorant of the rumours circulating, as it was they were too heavily involved. _

"_The kiss had nothing to do with you, Malfoy." Ginny's blasé comment further aggravated the blond Slytherin._

"_What do you mean it had nothing to do with me? It was on… bloody… me!" Malfoy's irritation was approaching the breaking point. _

"_Relax, Malfoy. I just meant it had to do with me and my brother. You were just an unfortunate victim in a Weasley sibling argument."_

"_Victim? What are you saying, Weasley?" Draco was calmer now, but he was still concerned as to what repercussions his involvement would have. _

"_Ron overstepped his bounds and I had to teach him a lesson. Preferably one that led to him turning red," Ginny shrugged._

"_As much as I enjoy Weaselbee turning any shade of red you still haven't said why you chose me." _

"_You were just the first older Slytherin I saw. Wrong place, wrong time, I guess. Is that it?" Ginny asked? "Because I have a question of my own since I have you here."_

_Draco's only response was a nod. _

"_Why didn't you stop me?" Ginny's smirk had returned. Draco did not appreciate that look. Or maybe he appreciated it too much. He wasn't sure which yet._

_The silence between them stretched into uncomfortable territory. He couldn't exactly say that he was enjoying himself and didn't see a reason to end it. As if reading his mind, Ginny continued._

"_In fact, it seemed to me you were actively participating. That couldn't be what happened, could it?" The arched brow and the smirk let Draco know that the control of this conversation had now shifted and he needed to get it back. _

"_Don't be ridiculous, Weasley. That is most certainly not what happened -"_

"_-Because if it was," she cut off his response, "I would tell you that it was a rather enjoyable kiss and that I wouldn't be against doing it again." The smirk turned into a smile and there was a distinct twinkle in her eye. _

_With a last wink at the stunned blond before her, Ginny unsealed the door and made her way to dinner, her original destination before Malfoy had distracted her. _

_After that, the unused classrooms of Hogwarts School became utilized with increased frequency by the Weasley daughter and the Malfoy scion for secret encounters unnoticed by the school except for the lone Ravenclaw girl who seemed to know everything. As the intensity of the snogging sessions increased so did the state of undress._

* * *

><p>Draco had thought that it would have been easy coming back to Hogwarts. It was, after all, only for one night, just one event, nothing spectacular. Just drink, mingle and be off. But here he was walking around in a sulk because everything reminded him of her. It seemed every corner of this bloody castle held some memory of her. He had attended the school for six whole years with no issue but in one year this girl had stormed into his life and taken all of his memories hostage, completely making all other memories irrelevant. Damn her!<p>

He thought he heard the clicking of heels behind him but thought nothing of it. He doubted he was the only person wandering the castle; especially tonight of all nights when nostalgia seemed to take centre stage. His absent-minded prowl had just led him to the Library when another memory assaulted him.

* * *

><p><em>He had left dinner early to finish an Arithmancy essay due first thing the next morning, when the sight before him caused his blood to boil. It had been two weeks since his 'arrangement' with Ginny Weasley had been made in the unused classroom. While they had made no agreement about being exclusive, he had at least used discretion when flirting with others. The Weasley girl apparently had no such scruples. <em>

_Draco had gone into the depths of the library, to the secluded area right next to the restricted section, to finish his essay, needing absolute silence to concentrate, when he came across Ginny Weasley, shamelessly flirting with Seamus Finnegan at his table. His_ _table. How dare she? He couldn't hear what they were saying but the whispered conversations, light touches and muffled giggles were easy enough to read. He thought they had an 'understanding'. _

_With a bit more force than he intended, Draco dropped his books on a nearby table, determined to get his assignment completed before he left the library that night. At the sudden intrusion, the couple at the adjacent table looked up shock and the sneer on Draco's face did not go unnoticed by Ginny, who read the meaning in his eyes loud and clear. _

_Her unspoken reply was one raised eyebrow. _

_At her unasked question, Draco looked from her to Seamus then back to her, raised one eyebrow in response then set about unpacking his school work necessities. _

_When Seamus responded to the tension that suddenly invaded the room, Draco glared, grumbled 'Gryffindors', and departed to the stacks in search of his reference materials. _

_It was not long before Ginny found Draco man-handling one of Madame Pince's precious tomes. She watched him for a moment before disturbing the silent tantrum._

"_What is your problem, Malfoy?" _

_Rounding on her, he sneered, "I should think that was obvious, Weasley," before going back finding the books he would need to work. _

"_What seems obvious is that you're defacing library property. Is there something else happening here besides vandalism?_

_Turning to face her he went on the offensive, "What is obvious is you, shamelessly flirting like a trollop in the middle of the Library. At least I have the decency to keep my flirting to the confines of the Slytherin Common Room in an effort to spare your delicate feelings."_

"_So what you're saying is that you would prefer if spared your delicate feelings and kept my flirting to the Gryffindor Common Room? Hmm, I didn't think you were the jealous sort, Malfoy," Ginny commented, sidling up to him next to the bookshelf._

"_I'm not jealous, Weasley," he sneered again. "I'm just informing you that I do not share my toys."_

"_I'm your toy now, am I?" Ginny's expression became dark. "Oh, I'll show you toy, you arrogant prat. You seem to forget we were never exclusive."_

"_Go away Weasley. Go back to flirting with Finnegan. You're not needed here." _

"_Very well, Malfoy, we're done here," she said before she returned to her table and her own assignment. _

_It would be another two weeks before Ginny and Draco were in the same room again. She sought him out this time and after much yelling and arguing, they came to the conclusion that seeing the other person flirt with other people - Daphne Greengrass on Draco's part, Seamus Finnegan on Ginny's - was high on the list of their least favourite things. When the walls stopped shaking and the ears stopped ringing, they had decided that the only way to solve their problem was see each other and only each other, exclusively._

* * *

><p>The merriment in the Great Hall was now leaking out to all parts of the Castle if the din was anything to go by. It was a good thing this War Memorial Ball was taking place during the summer because the students of Hogwarts would have received a real shock at the behaviour currently being exhibited by the most notable names in the Wizarding World.<p>

The hubbub followed Draco all the way from the Library to the Dungeons. There his absolute favourite memory at Hogwarts came to the forefront of his mind as he approached the portrait, behind which hid his seventh year private room.

* * *

><p><em>It was Christmas of his seventh year. He and Ginny had been exclusively but secretly going out for about two months and it had been two months of bliss. Draco honestly didn't think it was possible to be that happy. It wasn't that he didn't know what happy felt like; it was just that what he was having with Ginny transcended normal happy, especially at the peak of the war. It was as if they existed in their own little bubble, untouched by the outside world. <em>

_Only two other people knew about their relationship – Blaise, Draco's best friend and Luna, Ginny's best friend. Both friends helped to orchestrate any meetings and disappearances that the couple needed, providing alibis and excuses as needed. Mostly, the couple stayed away from each other in public, maintaining a well cultivated air of indifference, never drawing attention to the other. It was easier to maintain distance that way. In private, they kept to unused classrooms, the Quiddiitch changing rooms after hours, the Room of Requirement and Draco's single room. _

_The castle was, as usual, mostly empty during the Christmas holiday but the Weasley siblings, Harry, Hermione and Malfoy, along with a few others, had decided not to go home for Christmas. Ginny and Draco had made plans to spend Christmas night into Boxing Day together, rather than risk attracting Ron's notice by being away on Christmas Eve into Christmas morning. Ginny chose to make her discrete exit from Gryffindor Tower while the Trio were in the kitchens getting hot chocolate. Making her way to the Dungeons was easier than usual as the corridors were deserted. _

_Draco was reclined on his bed when Ginny opened the portrait to his room. Not looking up he said, "You took your time."_

"_Yeah, sorry. I had to wait until 'They' left for the kitchens but I'm here now."_

"_Better late than never. Especially since you don't have to be anywhere until tomorrow."_

_Precisely. One would think you would be more appreciative of your good fortune and actually look while you talk to me." _

_Draco had yet to stop staring at the canopy of his bed. In response, he merely glanced at Ginny, seeing her still standing by the door. She was wearing his Christmas present to her, a very plush, very expensive, winter cloak. Her previous cloak was threadbare and barely able to keep her warm in balmy weather much less the frigid cold of the Scottish Highlands._

"_I'm glad you like the cloak," he mumbled, before dropping his head back onto the pillow. He was a bit put out that he had spent a small fortune getting her this cloak, been extra careful about sending it disguised in Ravenclaw wrapping, to fool unsuspecting Weasel Kings into thinking that it was sent by her Ravenclaw best friend, and ensured that it had arrived on Christmas morning with a Postal Service Owl rather than his own personal owl or a school owl, to highlight the fact that it was from said Ravenclaw best friend who had gone home for the holiday. All of that to ensure that they were not found out and in return he had not even gotten a lousy Christmas card from the woman before him. Not that getting a gift really mattered that much (okay, it did) but wasn't it the thought that counted? Apparently not. _

"_I really do. It's beautiful, and so warm. I can't wait to wear it into Hogsmeade tomorrow." Draco still didn't look up. Not even when he heard the soft material hit the floor and tetll-tale sounds of her taking off her shoes – a habit of hers whenever she came into his room. "I know you still haven't gotten your gift but I wanted to give it to you in person. I hope you're not too mad." Draco still didn't look up. Happy Christmas, Draco," the redhead said finally._

_Draco finally looked up, propping himself up on his elbows and almost swallowed his tongue. Standing before him was an actual life-sized gift. Or rather, his petite girlfriend in nothing but an artfully wrapped red ribbon dressed, as a gift. All his previous uncharitable thoughts left his brain almost as instantly as all his blood did both heading due south. Moving into a sitting position he tried to form words, to express his gratitude and appreciation at such a wonderful and well thought out gift but all he managed was to mindlessly open and close his mouth like a fish. _

"_Well, aren't you going to unwrap your present and tell me if you like it?" He indistinctly heard. His mind had drawn a blank. Ginny's face was the definition of smug. He was at a loss for words. He knew what he wanted to do and say but his brain seemed to have shut down due to the sight before him. It was rare to catch a Malfoy with nothing to say and Ginny was relishing his momentary speechlessness. Who knew all it took was two metres of red ribbon? _

_While Draco regained his ability to use language, Ginny took the time to glance around the room. His school books and bag were in their usual place on the bookshelf next to his desk. There was a small pile of presents; all in green and silver wrapping on the floor next to his bed and his usual assortment of mirrors were in their usual spots dotted around the room. He really was a vain bastard. From her vantage point Ginny could see herself clearly in the full-length mirror next to his bed and she had to admit, she looked edible. No wonder he couldn't remember words. _

_She only had a short time to admire the view, however, as it seemed Draco had regained his concept of motor skills because in a split second he was standing right in front of her, one hand on the tail of her bow. _

"_When I saw you walking towards in the corridor that day I knew you were trouble but I didn't think it would be this much," was all he said, before he pulled the tail releasing her intricately tied knot and subsequently leaving her standing naked in the middle of his room. If possible, the sight had gotten even better._

"_You like your gift then?" She began, but was quickly silenced by one hand at her lower back pulling her in, the other at the base of her head pulling her forward and a hurried, "No words," before his lips descended on hers. _

_Their coupling was frenzied, demanding and urgent. Within seconds his kiss had moved from her lips to her neck, leaving a hot trail of bites down to the juncture where her shoulder met her neck. It was as if he was trying to devour her. He knew she would have numerous marks to cover up in the morning but for the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was the heat surging through his body, his lips on her lips and neck and his hands all over body; because that was where his hands were, everywhere. One minute he was running his hands up and down her back, the next minute he was kneading her breast and tweaking her nipples, another minute he was squeezing her arse. He wanted to touch every part of her at once. _

_She was warm and firm in a way that spoke of athleticism but soft in a way that was innately feminine and he loved that about her. In short order, he had her legs wrapped around his waist, both hands now firmly cupping her arse. For traction, he had moved them stand against the post of his four-poster bed. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be but brain was running on full blood power at present, all of it being redirected to his pants where his erection was trying to burst through his trousers. With the post providing support, Draco's hand continued their exploring, one finger then another finding sanctuary in her warm moist passage while his thumb circled her clit. _

_The blistering pace of his fingers seemed to be the exact thing Ginny needed in that moment because her hips were rocking in time with his fingers and the most delicious noises were coming from her mouth. Her hands were everywhere as well, clawing at his clothes, running through his hair, gripping his biceps. It was as if they were trying to crawl into each other. _

_In a tangle of hands and lips Ginny was simultaneously trying to undo Draco's trousers and push herself further onto his fingers, "More," being the only coherent word amongst all the moans and mumbled sounds. The addition of a third finger, his thumb pressing harder on her clit and a firm bite to her nipple sent Ginny over the edge with a keening scream that ricocheted off the wall of his room. Ginny was by no means a quiet lover. _

_Draco's room was ordinarily quite insulated but after Blaise's remarks following the first time Ginny had spent the night Draco had added a Silencing Charm as a precaution. Taking advantage of Ginny's momentary inertia, Draco placed her on his bed before quickly divesting himself of his clothes. He was at the breaking point now and with no preamble followed her onto the bed, swung one leg onto his shoulders and drove into her, hard and fast. _

_Ginny's arms went around his neck to keep a firm grip while his hips continued the maddening pace his fingers had started. Her delicate moans from earlier increased in volume as his hands resumed their exploration. The grip on her hip, hard enough to bruise and the mouth on her breast sure to leave a mark were more than enough to send her over the edge a second time. Draco's movements became less coordinated as his peak drew near. In the vice-like grip of her quim, Draco had no choice but to follow her into climax with a forceful roar before collapsing on top of Ginny. _

_When their breathing finally slowed Draco rolled to the side and pulled her close before throwing the duvet over them. Before succumbing to exhaustion he heard Ginny whisper, "Happy Christmas, Draco."_

* * *

><p>The roller coaster of emotions was becoming too much for Draco to handle. He thought he could handle being back here for one night without feeling elated or heartbroken. Instead he was feeling both emotions in spades. The power behind that last memory was overwhelming. After that first passionate coupling they had made love three more times before their holiday weekend was over. And it was making love. It was intense, passionate and mind-blowing. It was also during that weekend that he had said 'I love you' for the first time. He had been feeling that way for a while but during their shared weekend the desire to say it had just taken over. He thought she had felt the same way having said as much, but a few weeks later she had ripped out his heart.<p>

Bracing himself on his arms against the wall, Draco tried to get his breathing under control. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time, almost 2 years. Nearing the end of his seventh year with the war looming on the horizon Draco had made the choice to escape to the continent to wait it out rather than participate and he had wanted to take Ginny with him. The day he had intended to make that proposal to her, she had had other ideas. He never got a chance to tell her his plan, she just said no. Told him that her family was here, would be actively involved in the war and that they would need her here. He told her his fear that something terrible would happen to her and that he would never see her again and she just said that was a risk she was willing to take. He felt betrayed. His love for her meant nothing. What more could he say? Her mind was made up, her decision was made and it didn't involve him. Turning away from the Black Lake, Draco walked away from the girl who stole then broke his heart and never looked back.

Now here he was, reliving all those old, painful memories. It took him many years to come to terms with his heartbreak. He thought he was past that. Apparently he was mistaken. He was engrossed in his own inner turmoil that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps until the person was a few feet from him.

"It's been very difficult trying to keep up with you. These shoes aren't really meant for walking and you have very long legs," said a quiet voice.

Startled, Draco looked up, only to be face-to-face with the object of his turmoil. Ginny looked just as stunning as she had seemed earlier in the night. Even more so, now that he could see her up close. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle behind her dark eye make up.

"Why have you been following me?"

"I wanted to talk to you in private. I saw you leave the Hall. I intended to corner you in an alcove like old times but you never stopped. You never seemed to have a destination in mind. It took me a while to realize where you were headed. You've led me on quite a chase tonight, Draco. It's been sort of the Ginny and Draco Nostalgia tour.

"Believe me, it was not intentional." Draco tried to break eye contact but failed.

"You look well, Draco," Ginny said, trying to make small talk.

"Don't do this, Ginny."

"Don't do what?"

"This! You wanted to talk, so talk," Draco was becoming flustered and frustrated and he just wanted this encounter to end so that he could go back to missing her in piece. He was going to need gallons of Scotch to erase all these memories.

"Why did you leave me that day?" Ginny asked.

"Why did I leave? Why did _I _leave? What was I supposed to do? Grovel? I tell you I want to escape this madhouse and take you with me and you chose to stay. You left me that day." Draco was dragging his hands through his hair to the point of unfixable disaster.

"I never wanted you to go, Draco. I wanted you to stay…here…with me," Ginny whispered, "That's what I wanted."

"I couldn't stay here, Ginny," Draco responded. "I wouldn't have been able to have a life here."

"You had me. I would have been your life."

"I didn't have you. I _chose_ you. In my decision-making I chose you, but you didn't choose me. You broke my heart that day, Ginny."

"You're not the only one whose heart was broken that day, Draco, but I had to make that choice." Ginny looked him in the eyes, her voice pleading with him to believe and understand her choices that day so long ago. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about that day and where we would be if I had chosen differently. I've never stopped loving you. I still love you, Draco." One tear fell from the chocolate pools he loved so much. "I love you."

All his control broke in that moment. With no conscious thought to act Draco moved towards her, she closed the distance. This kiss was just as searing as every kiss they had ever shared. It was as if no time had passed. They fit together now as perfectly as they did then. Draco felt whole and complete for the first time in years. This was where he belonged.

"I love you too, Ginny," Draco said, once they finally separated.

Their reunion was short-lived when a bellow sounded from behind them.

"WHY ARE YOU SNOGGING THE FERRET?"

"Great," Ginny mumbled against Draco's lips, "Ron is here." Meeting Draco's eye she asked the burning question, "Are we?"

Cupping her cheeks Draco replied, "We are."

Turning to face her brother but reluctant to leave Draco's arms now that she had him again, Ginny replied, "Draco and I just got back together, Ron."

Sputtering, Ron questioned, "B-B-B-Back together? When were you together? You never went out with the Ferret!" Ron's face began turning an impressive shade of red.

"Yes I did, Ron," Ginny smiled, "In fact, I believe you only have yourself to blame for that. You see, if you hadn't warned off Dean, I never would have snogged Malfoy. So, thanks big brother." Ginny smirked.

Taking Draco's hand Ginny walked past her stunned brother, patting him on the shoulder as she passed. "So… where to now, Draco?" She asked, as they continued down the corridor.

"Hmmm, I'm thinking the abandoned classroom on the third floor," He said before they ran out of the Dungeons hand-in-hand.

The End

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please review. <em>


End file.
